Christmas Cuties
by Lil'Redx
Summary: One-shot stories each with red, blue, and green. The characters are around the age of 15.
1. Blush

Christmas Cuties

Disclaimer: I do not own PPG or RRB

Me: In this story they are 15 years old. Blossom x Brick short story! Enjoy! =P

Blossom POV

I was lying in bed looking up at the ceiling at home alone. Bubbles had gone to give her boyfriend Boomer her present, Buttercup had gone to the playground to have some alone time, and the Professor was at a meeting. I was all alone and worst of all it was CHRISTMAS EVE! They all promised they would be home by 7 o'clock to spend time together; right now it was 5:45. I heard a knock on the door. I got up, smoothed out my red skirt, and white blouse. As I walked downstairs my fiery red hair swayed from side to side in my high ponytail. I opened the door and to my surprise Brick Jojo was standing in front of me with his regular red cap on and a red hoodie.

Brick spoke first "Hey Pinkie."

"Um…hey Brick." I said awkwardly.

"Can I come in? I know I'm hot and everything, but even I can't beat this cold." he said with his cocky smile. I just rolled my eyes. He can be so cocky sometimes. I gestured him into my warm house. Brick looked around with an awed look on his face. "Nice place Pinkie, it's much better than our smelly apartment near the SuperDuper Market (A/N: you can tell I made it up lol). Our door got cracked because of someone's short temperedness." he said annoyed. _Butch. Wait, an apartment? Oh yah they moved out of Mojo's house after they decided they didn't like Mojo bossing them around,_ I thought to myself.The Rowdy ruffs decided to give up evil because the police would always have a 24/7 watch on them and apparently girls were too scared to try to approach them. Now that they gave up evil they were purposively the "hottest" boys in school.

"What are you doing here Brick?" I asked, while he looked at all the Christmas decorations we had up.

"Well I was home alone and bored." He looked around the house some more. "Apparently you are, too."

"How do you know I'm home alone, are you a stalker or something?" I asked.

"You wish Pinkie. I know because I hear nothing exploding, no squealing, and no cursing with my super hearing, I can be very observant." he said with a cocky smile.

"Ok…but then why did you come over here, why not go to a friend's house?" Brick froze at my question and his cocky smile turned into a slight blush and he turned his head in a different direction pretending he was looking around the house more. "Brick Jojo are you blushing?" I asked teasingly.

He turned back with a glare, "No I am not!"

"Deniiiaaalll!" I said in a singy voice making Brick return to his slight blush. "Your doing it again Brick, you're blushing!" I said smiling.

The next thing he said surprised me, "You have a pretty smile." _Did Brick Jojo compliment me?_ Before I could respond he handed me a small gift he had in his hoodie pocket. "I came over here to give you this." he said looking away again with a more noticeable blush on his face. I took the box from his hand and looked at it. It was wrapped with pink wrapping and a small red ribbon was stuck on top of it. "You can open it now if you want you don't have to wait until tomorrow." I delicately unwrapped the gift and opened the box.

I gasped and pulled out a hot pink heart necklace that had a silver "B" on it. I looked back at him and noticed he was staring at me with a small smile on his face. "Uh…thanks Brick its beautiful."

His smile became bigger, "Merry Christmas Blossom." Before I could respond he turned and flew away out the door. I watched as his red streak followed him. I looked back at the box and noticed a note on the bottom it said:

_Dear Blossom,_

_Merry Christmas…_

_-Brick_

_P.S. I 3 you_

I looked at the clock it was 6 o'clock. I decided that I wanted to go shopping so I put on a warm jacket and some warm boots and flew to the store.

I arrived home at 6:55 to see my family in the living room looking through Christmas movies. The Professor looked up at me and smiled, "Hey Blossom why don't you help us pick out a movie." I nodded and rushed to my room and put down my shopping bags. When I walked back, I saw Bubbles and Buttercup arguing about what movie to watch. When we finally decided on a movie we all sat down with popcorn and hot chocolate laughing and commenting on the movie. We went to bed and I couldn't wait until tomorrow.

I woke up at 9 and went downstairs to find my whole family down in the kitchen. Even Buttercup was up and she was smiling with excitement. One word could describe why she was up…_presents. _Bubbles looked excited to with her usual bubbly smile. The professor set down pancakes and Buttercup ate them down as quickly as she could. "Huwy rup gwuys" Buttercup said between bites. We quickly finished our breakfast and went to open presents. Buttercup ended up with a new skateboard, a book, some clothes, and 2 new video games. Bubbles received lots of clothes, make up, some drawing materials, and new cell phone cover. I received a new journal, some clothes, 3 new books, and a new handbag. Professor received a new lab coat, some new flasks, and a mug that said "Smarty Pants".

We all said thank you and went upstairs except for Buttercup who was going to try her new games and the Professor who went down to his lab. Bubbles and I went into our separate rooms to put away and try our new things. I was in my PJs and went to get dressed I heard a doorbell ring and heard Buttercup yell, "I'll get it." A few minutes later I heard Buttercup walk upstairs and close her door. I shrugged and fixed the red long sleeve v-neck I had on, so people were able to see my green camisole underneath. I slipped on some black skinnies and since it was Christmas I tied my hair up with 2 lacey red and green ribbons. Even though it didn't match what I was wearing I put on Brick's necklace. I put on a red jacket and tied the laces on my black Vans. I headed out the door in search of Brick's apartment with a present held in my hands.

I finally saw the SuperDuper Market and saw the apartments next to it. I circled them until I found one with a crack going through the top right corner of the door. I knocked on it I heard some talking and then I heard "Fine I'll get it!" I saw Brick open the door, but his head was turned and he yelled, "Next time your getting it Butch!" He turned to me and a look of surprise appeared on his face. "Um…hi Blossom wanna come in."

I smiled and laughed "I'd rather not." I said looking behind him at his messy apartment.

He smiled, "So what are you doing here?" He obviously did not notice the present I was holding.

"I wanted to give this to you." I said handing him a present that I wrapped in red that had a pink ribbon on top. He slowly ripped it open and his eyes went wide. "Do you like it?" I asked with concern.

"Ya its awesome!" He said smiling as he pulled out a white billed red cap with a white "B" on it. "Thanks." He said still smiling as he replaced his old red cap with it.

"No problem." I said smiling back at him. I step forward and gave him a kiss on the lips. I stepped back to see a shocked blushing face. "Merry Christmas." I said as I flew off towards my house. Then I realized something, _my first kiss was with Brick._ I smiled and continued flying to my house still having the feeling of his lips on mine. _This was a very merry Christmas._

Brick POV

I watched as Blossom flew off and I could still felt the warmth of her lips on mine. I smiled and looked back down I saw a note at the bottom it said:

_Dear Brick,_

_Merry Christmas._

_-Blossom_

_P.S. Ditto 3_

I smiled _I shared my first kiss with my crush, Blossom. BEST CHRISTMAS EVER!_

Me: I think this turned out pretty good. I love getting reviews especially if they're compliments :P! Next is Bubbles and Boomer!


	2. Right Gift

Disclaimer: I don't own PPG or RRB or the stores that I used or anything else that is not mine.

Me: Sorry for taking so long to update! Though I only have a few reviews I really appreciate them! Thank you reviewers! Keep the reviews coming! Here is Boomer & Bubbles.

P.S. sorry about my last story the "3's" in it were supposed to have a less than sign in front of them, which you guys probably have figured out…it makes a heart.

Enjoy =P

Boomer POV

It's 3 o'clock in the afternoon on Christmas Eve and I still haven't gone shopping for Bubbles yet! She said we would meet at the café in Townsville at 5:30. So I have…carry 6…divide by 3…**2 hours and 30 minutes** to find her the perfect gift! I went to get my wallet from my drawer and when I opened it I only had 10 bucks left. I would ask Butch and Brick for money, but then that would remind them of all the other money I owed them. I guess I'll have to do my best with 10 bucks. I zipped up my blue hoodie and slipped on my Nike sneakers. I flew to the mall and began my shopping.

I decided to go into Bed Bath & Beyond. "Do you need any help finding anything, sir?" asked one of the coworkers.

"Uh…ya I'm shopping for my girlfriend's Christmas present and I was wondering if you had anything…bubbly or sweet or something…" I asked unsure what to get Bubbles.

"Well we have this nice floral lotion over here." The coworker said walking up to a shelf and grabbing something pink. I grabbed the lotion and I looked at the price tag…$12. Dang it.

"Do you have anything else?" I asked. She nodded and went to another shelf and handed me a sweet smelling candle. I looked down and saw that it was $11. "Uh…what else do you have?" She walked to a bin and grabbed out some bubble bath soap. That would really match Bubbles. I looked down at the price tag… and… it was…$10.01! WHAT THE HECK! Who makes things worth $10.01!

"Would you like me to show you another product." she asked. I shook my head no mumbling nevermind. I walked out of the store and headed towards Claire's. I looked around but everything looked kiddyish. I finally spotted some earrings that had a blue diamond with a small clear diamond hanging from it. These will be perfect! And they are only $6! Yay! Wait…DANGIT! BUBBLES DOESN'T HAVE HER EARS PIERCED! I walked out of the store angrily.

I walked store to store, but couldn't find anything and it was 4:50. I walked into Hallmark next. "Do you have anything worth $10?" I asked the cashier. She nodded and brought me to a section with small stuffed animals. She left as I browsed through the aisle. Tiger-no, Lion-no way, Eel-nope, Teddy bear-yes, Shark-nadda…wait Teddy bear! Perfect! It was a white bear with a baby blue ribbon around its neck. It also had a small baby blue heart on the left side of its chest. I picked up the price tag with my eyes clothes…_please be less than $10_. I slowly opened my eyes and it…was…$9.00! Yes! I brought it up to the cashier and paid for it. The cashier helped me take off the price tag and wrapped it up for me in a silver wrapping and a dark blue bow. I checked my watch and it was 5:10. I thanked her and quickly flew to the café.

It was 5:25 as I entered into the warm cozy and coffee smelling café. I went to a table and sat down. I soon heard the bell above the door jingle and watched as a beautiful Bubbles walked into the cafe. She greeted me with her usual bubbly smile and her sparkling baby blue eyes. She took off her baby blue gloves and brushed the snow off her curly pigtails and puffy white jacket. "Hey Boomie!" she said with her adorable high pitched voice and a warming smile.

"Hey Bubbles! Do you want some hot chocolate?" I asked. She nodded. I put my present down on my chair and ordered two hot chocolates. I came back and handed Bubbles one. She smiled and thanked me. "Here you go Bubbles. You can open it now if you want." I handed her my gift. She took it happily and began to unwrap it. When she opened the box her eyes went wide and she had a shocked expression on her face. "Sorry Bubbles if you don't like it…it was just that I was low on money…I didn't want to ask my bros…"

"No it's soooooo cute!" she squealed with a huge smile on her face. "Here open mine." she handed me a gift wrapped indark blue wrapping and tied with a silver bow. I slowly took of the bow and ripped open the wrapping. I opened the box and saw the same bear I gave her except in dark blue. "I had the same problem, too. To be honest I only had $10 and I didn't want to bother my sisters for money and I didn't want you to think I was going cheap on you" she said shyly looking down.

"Wow! You were in the exact same situation as me and by the way Bubbles I love it." I said as I lifted up her chin and delicately kissed her on the lips. She smiled and blushed. For the rest of the time we talked about what we got for our siblings and we laughed about the holiday pranks people have been doing.

Bubbles looked down at her watch. "Oh Boomer it is 6:45 I should get going soon I have to be home by 7:00." I followed her outside. "I love you!" she said as she gave me one last warm kiss and flew away with her baby blue streak following her.

"I love you, too." I said.

"I heard that!" she yelled as she continued going in the direction of her house. I smiled and headed to my own home with her bear held in my hand. _Yep I definitely love you._

Bubbles POV

As I flew away I faintly heard him say "I love you, too."

"I heard that!" I yelled over my shoulder. I smiled the biggest smile ever! That was the first time I've heard him say _I love you._ I held his bear close to my chest and it still felt like he was with me now.

Me: This one was pretty good I still like Blossoms and Bricks better. What do you think (In other words REVIEW!)? Next up is my favorite couple Buttercup and Butch! Yay!


	3. Special Gift

Disclaimer: I do not own PPG or RRB or anything else that I would not own

Me: Yay Butch x Buttercup my favorite couple! Enjoy =P

Normal POV

Buttercup walked into the park holding a silver wrapped present with a green bow on top. She headed straight for the swings and swung lightly while holding the present. _Should I give it to him… no…yes…_ Buttercup was deep in thought until she heard some laughs and shouts entering the park. She raised her head to see that it was just Butch and his group of fan girls following him. One of the girls was Princess. Her nasally laugh rang well above the others. Soon Butch approached Buttercup with his group following right behind him. His hair was in his usually messy hair-do and Princess followed him closely with her two orange puff balls that she called hair.

"Hey Butterbutt. Looking uglier than usual" Butch said as he walked up to her.

"Hey I heard the dog catcher was looking for you." Buttercup retorted.

"I know you are but what am I?" Princess said with a laugh. Everybody turned to her in confusion. "What?" she glared at them angrily, but gave Butch a smile.

"What you got there?" Butch asked staring at the present.

"It's called a present." Buttercup said evenly.

Butch rolled his eyes. "I know what it is, but whose it for?"

"Why do you wanna know?"

"I'm just curious."

"It's for someone special."

"Whose it for?"

"I already told you for someone special."

"I know, but who?"

"That's none of your business."

Butch rolled his eyes again. "Just tell me. It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me. Besides if it doesn't matter then why are you asking?"

"I said I was just curious."

"But you just said it didn't matter."

"Just tell me Buttercup." Butch said irritated.

"No."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Hey weirdo just tell Butch who the stupid present is for!" ordered Princess.

Buttercup glared at her, while she was distracted Butch quickly took the present away from her.

"HEY!" Buttercup shouted angrily. "GIVE IT BACK!"

"Know lets see the sucker who gets this present." Butch said with a laugh. He looked down at the package and read the tag:

_To: Butch From: Buttercup_

Butch looked up and saw a neon green streak flying away from the park. "So whose it for?" Princess asked.

"Uh… I gotta go." Butch then quickly took off to his house. When he entered he went to his room and sat on his bed staring at the present deep in thought. _Why'd she get me a present?_ Buttercup and Butch were sorta friends. They went to the arcade together, ate lunch together sometimes, and skateboarded together. The only thing that got in the way of being true friends was their ego. Butch always tried to act cooler, better, and meaner with Buttercup when other people were around, such as Princess' group.

He picked up the gift and began to unwrap it. He cautiously took of the box lid making sure nothing would pop out. When he was sure nothing was going to happen he reached into the box and pulled out another box, he opened that box again with caution and found another box. He opened that box with quicker and found a small box; he opened it and found a shark tooth necklace. He looked at it and smiled. _Awesome._ He looked down and saw a folded paper he opened it to find some of Buttercups surprisingly neat hand writing:

_Dear Butch,_

_Just wanted to say Merry Christmas…anyways…uh…just wanted to say that I kinda…just a little bit…sorta…like you. Uh…ackward. So…Merry Christmas._

_-Buttercup_

_P.S. I know there was a lot of "…" but I was just writing what was on my mind and was to lazy to rewrite._

Butch reread the note just to make sure he read correctly. He felt like he needed to tell Buttercup how he felt, but just didn't know how. For the rest of the day Butch was lost deep in thought. (A/N: Suprising Butch thinking!)

_Christmas Day!_

Buttercup POV

I woke up and remembered what happened yesterday. I can't believe Butch got his present! I'm so mad and embarrassed at the same time. What if he doesn't like me back! What if he teases me! What should I do? Wait a minute…it's Christmas! I ran down stairs with my mid-back hair waving behind me. I scarfed down my pancakes and told my sisters to hurry up. They are slow pokes. We quickly opened our gifts. While Bubbles and Blossom went upstairs and the Professor went into his lab, I stayed down stairs and began playing my new game. I heard the doorbell ring and shouted to my sisters and the Professor that I would get it.

When I opened the door I saw Butch standing in front of me. I noticed he was wearing the shark tooth necklace I bought him. I suddenly felt a blush on my cheeks, but I also noticed he had one, too. "Uh…hey." I said awkwardly.

"Uh...hey…thanks for the present and note." He said looking down. He raised his head back up and gave a shy smile. _Butch shy what the heck!_ "I got something for you, too." He said getting a little redder.

"What is it?" I questioned him confused because I didn't see a gift with him. Then he pointed to some kind of plant hanging from the top of the door frame. "What is tha-…oh." I suddenly realized what it was. _Mistletoe. _

"Uh…you don't have to you know…" he said trailing off.

"No it's okay…ya…um…" I said my voice getting quieter. I saw him slightly lean forward and I copied. We were a centimeter apart when our lips finally met. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. We kissed for a few more seconds before we pulled apart. "Thanks." I said unsure of what to say next.

He smiled and said, "Thanks and here." He handed me an envelope. He suddenly took of towards his house leaving me with a smile and blush on my face. I quickly rushed to my room and closed the door. I flopped onto my bed looking up at the ceiling. I sat up a bit more and slowly began to open the envelope. I found a note inside with Butches sloppy handwriting:

_Dear Buttercup,_

_I know my gift might not be as expensive as yours, but I just wanted to show you that I like you, too. Merry Christmas!_

_-Butch_

_P.S. Pizza Hut, 12/26, 12:00 pm. See ya until then._

Buttercup smiled. _Awesome._

Me: Hope you liked it they are my fav. couple. Tell me which story you liked best. Review and Happy Holidays!


End file.
